


Lunch Order

by st_aurafina



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Lunch, No puppuccino for Bear, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: John's got the order down; he just didn't realise it was for family.





	Lunch Order

The sencha order is second nature. John adds a coffee for himself. Shaw's a carnivore, so John gets her pastrami on rye: double mustard, no mayo. Minestrone, because Root may be the avatar of a god, but she's been living on airline peanuts this week.

"Dog muffin?" The server has recognised him. That's bad, but Bear loves those muffins. John kids himself bran is good for dogs and adds one to the collection. No puppuccino, though; he's got limits. 

"Okay!" says the server. "There's the whole family fed." 

John starts at the word, but she's right. This is his family.


End file.
